Always For You
by 101Katy
Summary: Set late in S5. He is always there for her when needed, her knight in shining armour.
1. Chapter 1

Lois forced her body up the steps of the Kent Farm with the little energy she had left from the night, she couldn't face being interogated from Chloe about the bruise that covered her left eye and part of her nose, it was so bad that she had to get a cab back to the farm, she was thankful that the Kents were off in Metropolis celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary and would be away for the weekend and Clark would probably be over at Lana's NOT having sex.

Lois pushed her body towards the kitchen to get anything that would hopefully ease the pain which was so excruciating that she wished for a hangover instead, as she flicked the switch for the kitchen light an insufferable pain shot up her forehead making her shiver and fall to the floor with a thud, cradling her head between her hands from the piercing light.

"Lois!" Clark shouted rushing to her side. "Whats wrong are you okay?" Clark questioned, his concern for her making his voice crack.  
"The light, turn of the light... please" tears now filled her eyes, her body shivered uncontrollably, Clark jolted up-right his hand going straight for the light switch, he hit it so hard the drywall started cracking like a bolt of lightning in the sky, he was grateful that Lois was in so much pain she didnt even notice. "Better...?" Clark asked slowly decending next to her body, he was relived when he noticed her body relaxing and her head rising, a sigh escaped her body as the pain subsided and she grasped Clark's t-shirt for support. "Better, thank y-" "Oh my god! Lois what happened?" She noticed the shock on his face and realised that he could see the bruise on hers. "Oh this?" Lois pointed to her eye while slowly standing trying to stop all the blood rushing to her head at once. "its nothing! its just a little bruise, nothing to worry about" Lois stated trying to stay calm about it and keep the tears from escaping, but she knew clark wasn't buying any of it "It was... Mark" Lois revealed her head dipping in embarrasment, never in her life had a boyfriend hit her, which shocked Lois because they were all a bunch of "No-good-Nancies" or thats what her daddy used to call them, The General never approved of Lois' boyfriends with good reason.  
"Mark? you mean your crazy, boxer boyfriend did this to you?" the veins on the side of his head became very visible as his breathing rate picked up and his hands balled into fists.  
"Clark don't worry he got just as good as he gave believe me, now i really need to get some sleep so... night!" Lois tried to push past but was taken aback when Clark grabbed her hips and effortlessely lifted her onto the counter.  
"Woah Smallville! what yah doin?" Lois couldn't help but smile when Clark became macho-man because she never thought of him like that, he was always "Smallville" sweet, gentle and more than anything a pain in her ass.  
"You need to put ice on that eye or its going to swell, worse" Lois just gave him a sarcastic smile and watched as he went to get the ice.  
"Ooh bad news, there's no ice... so we will just have to settle for pees" Clark shouted from behind the freezer door which was masking his teasing smile.  
"Ugh gross i hate pees!" Lois shivered at the thought of those green little balls, Clark's smile grew wider as he knew she hated pees with a passion, Clark shot up from behind the door.  
"Lois i'm not asking you to eat them! just too hold the bag over your eye okay?" Lois groaned and nodded as Clark placed the frozen bag of pees over her swollen eye, they both couldn't help but smile, Lois knew Clark was just trying to cheer her up with the pees and she was grateful, for that and the fact that he hadn't questioned her further about what happened, he really was a true friend.

Lois winced as Clark pulled the bag back to get a look at her eye, his eyebrows creased, Lois knew that he was somehow blaming himself for it like he always did, she wished she could tell him he can't protect everyone, that things happen and there's nothing no one can do, but she thought it might be hard for him to hear especially since Alicia's funeral had just passed, Lois just placed her hand on his chest above his heart and felt it beat beneath her palm, Clark gave her a sheepish smile in return while sweeping a lock of golden hair behind her ear and then gently cupping her face.

It had been a while since anyone had said anything, they just stared at each other, it was like the earth had stood still and all that was left was them... together... in this moment that no one could break through, the bag of pees lay on the floor melting from the heat between their bodies, Clark's thumb rubbed gently over her skin it was still moist from her tears, Lois stared at his lips with hunger, her head inching closer and closer towards his, Clark's head dipped slowly, his hand tipping her head upwards so he could have easier access to her mouth, their lips parted, both gasping as heat radiated onto one another, just as their lips brushed upon each other a crash of thunder broke their bodies apart, they both gasped for breath, looking anywhere but each other, Lois cleared her throat trying to break the silence but the only thing that filled the air was the sound of rain on the windows.  
"Well i'm gonna go to bed, this um... thunder is freaking me out" Lois let out an akward laugh and Clark smiled as she hopped of the counter. Clark was watching Lois walk towards the stairs, suddenly she went tumbling towards the floor, Clark supersped to Lois sweeping her up into his arms as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Lois awoke to the sounds of thunder and rain outside her window... or Clark's window but she still thought of it as her bedroom since she spent so much time there, much to Clark's dismay.  
"Lois...?" Clark stepped peacefully over the threshold as if trying not to disturb a sleeping bear "how are you feeling?" "I'm fine Smallville, except for the raging headache and the fact that i'm not going to get any sleep with this stupid storm" Lois hurled a pillow towards the window to emphasize her annoyance, she felt bad for acting so bitchy towards him but she couldn't handle dealing with what almost happened in the kitchen, too much had happened tonight she didnt need to add "almost making out with your brother-type-friend" to her list, Clark let his head tilt as if he was trying to fathom why she was mad at him.

"I made you some hot milk, it will help you sleep... or at least take the edge off" Clark smiled handing her the scolding hot cup of milk, she gasped when their fingers grazed each other, their eyes locking making time stand still again, the only thing that gave her the willpower to pull away was the fact that her hand felt like it was hovering over a very-active volcano, Lois hissed as she slid the cup into her other hand.  
"Are you okay?" Clark was still dazed but when it came to Lois being in trouble or injured, nothing else mattered.  
"Yeah Smallville, not all of us are born with steel skin" she gave him a little wink as if to apologise for being bitter to him earlier, he just smiled and rubbed his thumb over the flushed skin.

Lois looked down feeling odly comfortable for her being in tight jeans and a shirt that felt like it could cut ice, but that was the price of beauty, oh the joys of being a woman.  
"Smallville! did you change my clothes?" Lois shot up pulling her hand from his grasp, her nostrils flared like a gorilla that had lost his banana's, Clark backed up against the door knowing full well that Lois Lane didn't like to be messed with.  
"Y-es I... ugh... they didn't seem very comfy to sleep in... so i put my shirt on you, which i know you love since you steal it all the time!" Clark pointed at her accusingly trying to shift the heat from him to her "plus it not like i saw anything i hadn't seen before" Clark added humerously but Lois wasn't having any of it.  
"Clark! i don't care if you have seen me naked there is a little thing called "being a gentleman" and i will tell you again for emphasis, if you EVER tell anyone about that night i will have your Elmer Fudd night-light hung in the Talon for everyone to see... including your girlfriend" Lois smiled mischiveously at Clark, she knew he wouldn't tell anyone and she really didn't mind he saw her naked since it was Smallville and he probably got embarrassed everytime he thought about it but she had to tease him a little.  
"Lois i'm serious i saw nothing... just your underwear... which was a little revealing... but i didnt look i promise!" Clark was feeling really guilty, he wished he just left her in the uncomfortable clothing and let her moan, it was better than having to deal with Lois' temper which was extrememly short. His heart leaped when Lois burst out laughing and he just stared at her like she was the alien in the room, not him.  
"Smallville... I was just messing with yo-" Lois was cut off by a clasp of thunder which made her leap into Clark's arms burying her face in his neck for protection.

He stood there for what seemed like an eternity holding her in his arms, Clark knew he should put her down or ask what was wrong but he didn't want to let her go, he loved when Lois showed her insecurities, when she was vulnerable it was like her wall came crashing down and she just opened up, completely.  
"Lois, it's okay, it stopped, you can relax" Clark tried to calm her with a little chuckle but she was too shaken up to find the humour, Lois rose her head from his neck, breathing in the smell off... Smallville, she never could put a name to it, he smelt like fresh air and... home.  
"Sorry Clark its the thunder, i just can't handle it" Lois jumped out of his arms and made her way to the bed, Clark watched as she sat down, he had never saw her look so... defeated, like she had nothing left to give, she ran her hands through her hair and gave Clark a slight smile before breathing in deeply and motioning for him to sit next to her.

A while had gone by and Lois hadn't spoken, she had been silently trying to prepare herself to share something that she had never shared with anyone, not even Chloe and they shared almost everything.  
"Lois if your not ready to talk, its fine you dont have to tell me anything" Clark rested his hand on her back trying to be comforting.  
"No... i have to get it out... I've held it inside for too long. It was the day of my mothers funeral, Lucy was playing in her room, she was too young to understand what was going on and The General was of doing what he does best" Lois laughed bitterly remembering her father was on the phone most of the day and he never even spoke to her or Lucy, as she got older she started to understand that was the way The General dealt with the loss of her mother, he buried himself in his work, she understood now because thats what she had being doing ever since she left the base. "I was sitting at the kitchen table staring out into the field behind our house it went on for miles, like a never ending escape of corn, which was exactly what i needed, a escape. i remember running and running for miles until my legs felt like they would fall off so i had to rest, thats when the rain started and i realised i had no idea where i was, i kept searching for hours trying to find a way out but i was completely lost, i was alone and then it hit me... this is what it would be like for the rest of my life... emptiness, just me running through a never ending abyss, searching for some kind of escape..." Lois broke down into tears, hiding her face in her hands, she hated when people saw her cry, The General had brought her up to never show weakness and this is exactly what she thought she was at this point, weak. "It had been a couple of hours and i hadn't found a way out and along with the rain... came the thunder" Lois mumbled through her hands, she rose her head, looking Clark straight in the eye, it was as if his pure green eyes gave her the strengh to carry on, she felt his calming gaze wash away her fears. Clark ran his fingers through her hair, finally understanding, the rain and thunder made Lois feel alone, it reminded her of that dreaded day, he wanted to tell her that she would never be alone, that she would always have family here with him but instead he just stayed silent.  
"He was so mad Clark... when my father finally found me, i saw an anger in his eyes, like he thought i was being selfish in running away, i never got over that... that was the day that we lost each other, in every sense".  
"Lois do you ever think that the reason your father was angry, was that he thought he had lost you too... and maybe you had scared him so much with the thought of losing another woman he loved, that he didn't really know what to feel?" Clark remembered how heartbroken his parents were when he ran of to Metropolis.  
"Yeah maybe... I dont know" Lois sighed tiredness taking over her body, she rested her head on his shoulder for support.

Clark gently stood up, moving away from Lois, he didn't want their relationship to get more complicated than it already was.  
"Lois you should try and get some sleep, i will be on the couch if you need me okay..." Clark still held onto her hand he didn't want to let go but he was with Lana... or he thought he was, Clark wasnt really sure since their fight earlier tonight, he had become so tired of her games, he just wanted it to end.  
"Okay Smallville, night" Lois let go of Clark's hand before he could say anything and slid into the bed. Clark closed the door to his room and headed of to his slumber, his mind swirled with thoughts of Lois as he wondered where they were now.

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lois and Clark or Smallville (I wish I did...) all right belong to the WB & CW.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update I kind of lost my inspiration for this (that's why this chapter is so short) but I think I can continue it... hopefully! If there's any mistake, it's because I rushed through this chapter wanting to get something done for you guys.**

**WARNING: I'm a very slow updater (sorry guys) anyway I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

Lois lay in bed staring at the ceiling, it had been a while since the thunder and rain had stopped much to her delight, she had spent the last hour debating whether or not to ask Clark if he would come up and sleep beside her, _"only because I would feel safer with him near"_ she had reminded herself but Lois didn't want to seem too pathetic and needy especially around Clark _"He would probably tease me about it…" _Lois'train of thought was cut short by the return of thunder, now accompanied by lightning she decided to hell with pride as she leaped from her bed and ran down the stairs, Lois' vision was slightly distorted, the walls around her went by in a blur as she ran towards the living room couch, stopping suddenly in confusion as to where Clark was… the sheets were still neatly folded on the arm of the couch and there was no head indentation on his pillow which lay at the far side of the room

"Where the hell are you Smallville?" Lois wondered aloud _"he wouldn't just leave me here without any reason, well not tonight anyway, too much had been said and revealed…" _for some reason, Lois felt closer to Clark more than ever before, maybe it was because he now knew one of her most vulnerable memories or maybe it was the way he looked after her… but they had developed a bond over these last few hours and now with this recent distance, Lois felt strangely empty, like she had lost one of her limbs or a major organ… _"My heart…" _Lois laughed of that last thought _"no way is Smallville my heart! I mean sure, he helped me and everything but it's not going any further than that…" _Lois was too lost in her thoughts of Clark that she didn't even notice that the kitchen window had swung open with the wind and was now violently crashing back and forth against window sill.

Lois finally came out of her thoughts to a clasp of thunder so loud it made the hairs on her neck stand up and every muscle in her body to tighten _"god I wish Clark was here…" _ Lois thought as she made her way over to the kitchen to make some more hot chocolate and wait for Clark to return from whatever he was doing _"probably off making sure "Princess Lana" is alright! That boy really needs to get over her and move on to someone a little more appreciative of his love and respect, someone like… DAMN! I really need to stop thinking about farmboy! I'm starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend" _Lois shook her head at her foolishness _"it must be sleep deprivation that's causing me to think about me and Smallville being anything more than friends!" _she really wanted to sleep and forget about Clark and her desires but knew that was impossible knowing that Clark wasn't at least down the stairs… and now knowing he wasn't even in the house, there was no way she was even going up those stairs until Clark returned safely, Lois moved towards the back of the kitchen to close the window which had finally caught her attention, stepping lightly on her toes afraid that any sudden movements might cause another clasp of thunder, she then sat at the kitchen table in a dream-like state staring out onto the front porch, which was now taking a hard beating from the wind and newly resumed rain, she was determined to stay awake until she saw Clark Kent walk through that door without a scratch.

No matter how long it took, she would _always _wait for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED... one day ;)**


End file.
